


Bothersome Adulthood

by Caelestia



Series: Double Trouble [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Boruto, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, Don't Judge Me, Friendship, Gen, I tried to be funny, Light-Hearted, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mention of Hinata Hyuuga, Mention of Sakura Haruno, Mention of Sasuke Uchiha, Omega Verse, Talking, Teenagers, alpha Uchiha Sarada, friendly talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestia/pseuds/Caelestia
Summary: "Sarada couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment fate had decided to mess with her by giving her such odd parents. A father that didn’t come back home for years and had threaten her life because he couldn’t remember her face, a mother that destroyed their house and her opponents with a punch but fainted when it came to loans, and now that? It was about time life gave her a fucking break."After having been throwed out of her own home, Sarada went to seek Naruto's help, worried at her parents' behavior. Soon enough, she learns what is going on and wonders about biting marks.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Double Trouble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695679
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Bothersome Adulthood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drathernort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drathernort/gifts).



> First of all, my thanks go to Drathernort whose suggestion gave me a great idea and allows me, through this short story, to introduce a few more elements that help me to define my plan to mix the Omegaverse Universe with the Naruto Universe (insert epic Marvel intro music). I would also like to credit Velvelyami on her work "The Unofficial Guide To The Omegaverse" on Wattpad which gave me insights on two other secondary genders.
> 
> This short one-shot follows the events of the first parts of this Serie. I hope you'll enjoy it ~

She never saw her parents behaving like they just did. True, it was the first time she saw them interacting with each other in a long time; she had no recollection from her childhood, so everything was quite new at this point, but this… She never saw nor heard about this kind of behaviour. As a matter of fact, she couldn’t even remember a time when she had witnessed the adults around her acting like that. And there had been this voice… As soon as her dad had used it, anger and fear had laced her mind but also the will to obey. She dropped everything, the situation, her breakfast, her own home at the second he used that tone. And here she praised herself of being tenacious… she didn’t even try to argue with her father and the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if she could have done it even with all her willpower. What happened? What was that voice? Why her parents seemed sick? Too many questions haunted her so when Sarada tumbled in the Hokage’s office, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, she was completely lost and in a desperate need of help. Lucky for her, it was still early, and no one was there except the Nanadaime himself and his advisor. Both tensed immediately upon seeing her, out of breath and distraught, her fear permeating the air, stammering things like “Help, mom and dad-” “I don’t know what happened!” “Mom is sick and then dad-” “He asked me to come here, please help them-”.

She couldn’t gather her thoughts, couldn’t even explain clearly what happened. She didn’t even hear Naruto asking Shikamaru to send Anbus to see what was going on at the Uchihas’ house. A hand laying on her shoulder was what made her come back to her senses, the reassuring scent of the Hokage calming her nerves. It was particularly uncommon for an Alpha to give off a soothing smell and, thinking about it, Sarada never met any other Alphas with this feature. He was looking at her, his cerulean blue eyes holding a determination that never failed to ease her soul, as if he was telling her everything would be alright as long as the matter was in his hands.

“Anbus are on their way”

“Thank you Shikamaru. Now Sarada, could you please tell me what exactly happened?”

“I don’t know really… Mama started feeling sick and then Papa was all stiff, asking me to get out, he even had his sharigan activated…”

“Did you notice anything?”

“Except for the smell, I didn’t really-”

“Wait a minute, what smell?”

Shikamaru interrupted her, his face betraying some kind of an unbelievable and extremely troublesome revelation that tensed all his features. He exchanged a pointed look with Naruto whose face grew suddenly uneasy, the side of his mouth twitching.

“D-Did Sasuke told you anything before sending you out?”

“That I should ask you to let me stay at your home for a few days and that he will look for me when everything will be over?”

Heavy weights seemed to have fall upon the adults’ shoulder; Shikamaru stopped himself from pinching his nose, eyes looking up and his jaw tight as if he tried to suppress a laughter while Naruto couldn’t help but run a hand on his weary face, all his will dedicated on not fucking grinning since Sarada was looking at him. She was about to ask what was going on when suddenly, realization hit her; lessons of secondary genders and their characteristics running through her mind.

“Don’t tell me that-”

“I’m gonna call the Anbus back.” hushed Shikamaru.

“Just- yeah, just do that.” answered Naruto, squirming his way towards his desk.

She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment fate had decided to mess with her by giving her such odd parents. A father that didn’t come back home for years and had threaten her life because he couldn’t remember her face, a mother that destroyed their house and her opponents with a punch but fainted when it came to loans, and now that? It was about time life gave her a fucking break. Suddenly the door flung open, revealing a scowling Boruto holding a lunch box.

“Oï old man, you forgot yet again to take the lunch mom made you.”

“Boruto, I’ve told you countless time to call me Nanadaime when you’re at the Hokage’s office.

“Tch, I don’t know why mom keeps making so much effort for someone who isn’t even grateful.”

“Boruto!”

Sarada flinched at the tone Naruto took and even if Boruto didn’t even move, she did see how his eyes widened, fear darkening their bright colour. Still, he kept glaring at his father with clenched teeth, challenging him to prove him wrong. Sarada always hated attending those encounters between Boruto and his father, feeling deeply uncomfortable by the vengeful scent her teammate gave off. She remembered her mother had explained to her that boys who were Alphas were extremely vindictive in the first years following their presenting and especially towards their fathers if the latter were also an Alpha. It could partly explain why Boruto got angry so easily with his father and resented him whenever Naruto used a domineering tone with him. Still, a freshly presented son was no match for a hardened Alpha father so it was no surprise when Boruto ended looking down, knowing full well he was not match for him. Sarada couldn’t help but sigh, relieved that no fight had broken out this time but the look on Naruto’s face pained her, as if the man seemed deeply tired with all those interactions.

“By the way Boruto, Sarada will stay with us a few days, I’ll let your mom know.”

“Huh? Why’s that?

“Some birds and bees’ mess.” Sarada replied darkly, putting her glasses back on the top of her nose.

Boruto looked at her, clearly triggered by what she just implied. She could almost hear him thinking _God, why adults had to be so cringy?_ and for once, she did have to agree with him. Boruto throwed the lunch box at his father, screaming a “Guess we ain’t waiting for you tonight either!” before leaving hastily. Sarada bowed to Naruto respectfully, thanking him again and ran after her teammate. He was waiting for her at the building entrance, hands crossed behind his head.

“Why do you have to be like this?” Sarada asked, desperate at his behaviour.

“… Come, we have a Team meeting.”

She shook her head but followed him, nonetheless. Silence settled between them, Sarada’s mind still full of unanswered questions. She stared at Boruto’s back, gathering her courage. Of all the people she knew, he was the only one that…

“Nee, Boruto… Your mother is also an Omega, right?”

“Hm? Yeah why?

“I was just wondering if… I mean… How does it happen?”

“How does what happen?”

“The bite…”

An awkward silence fell between them, then Sarada just realised she had voiced it the wrong way and was starting to feel self-conscious as Boruto made senses of her words, his expression growing from confused to profoundly embarrassed.

“HUH?! How am I supposed to know?!”

“I-I don’t know- I didn’t mean THAT!”

They were both blushing furiously at this point. The Academy never quite covered up the subject, teaching only the basic characteristics of the different secondary genders but not delving on the “sexual” part. Omegas smelled sweet and had heats, Alphas had a knot and displayed possessive/aggressive behaviour, Deltas were rare and often the right-hand of Alphas in charge, Betas had their shit together and a soothing smell, and Gammas were immunes to everyone scents and had a strong maternal instinct. These were what they have been taught and the rest was up to the students. Cowards. She had tried to ask her mom about it but had been told she didn't have a bite mark because of her broken secondary gender and that there was nothing to worry about.

“Why are you asking me that?!”

“Because Boruto’s mom is the only Omega that I know of who has a biting mark!”

“Do you want to claim someone Sarada?”

Both turned back violently, facing a smiling Mitsuki who seemed particularly interested at their conversation.

“N-No! Anyway, what are you doing here?! Were you eavesdropping?”

“I just happened to pass by. What do you want to know about claiming bite?”

“Do you know anything about it?” she asked, surprised.

“Well, historically speaking a claiming bite was only between Alpha and Omega couples to prevent other people aside from the partner to smell one’s scent, mainly to protect the Omega from the assault of others Alpha. It links the two persons through their scent glands forever; every emotion is being shared, which help them to develop a strong non-verbal communication, but also urge them to care of their mutual needs. Nowadays however, many couples of diverse secondary genders do so, it has become more like an engagement proof and does not hold the same implications as for a biting mark between an Alpha and an Omega. Still, it is said that for a bite to remain, it must be done during a heat. But I don’t know the scientific veracity of those sayings.”

“How come do you know so much about this?” Boruto asked with a scrunched nose.

“It is important to know what the world is made of don’t you think? chuckled Mitsuki.

“What do you mean by “it urges them to care of their mutual needs”?” pressed Sarada.

“Well, whenever the partner need something, it sends like an electrical shock in the other that pushes all of their thoughts aside, making them lose their focus. It compels, for example, the Alpha to protect or comfort their other half. Theses surges cannot be ignored.

“Believe me, it can.”

Both Mitsuki and Sarada looked at Boruto, surprised at his low-pitched tone. He was staring at his feet; a shadow darkening his face. Still, from her angle Sarada could see the suppressed anger his eyes held. She didn’t have the time to ask what he meant, he quickly pulled himself together, challenging them for a race towards their meeting place before running as soon as he ended his sentence. Mitsuki was quick to follow, always amused of the fire he held inside his guts. Grumbling, Sarada soon fell into their tracks, pointing out Boruto’s cheating. She already felt tired of the few days of cohabitation that she would have to undergo… Yet, her heart was blooming in her chest. Within two days her world had changed for the better. For years she had feared the non-existent bite mark on her mother’s neck was due to a lack of love from her father, a sign he didn’t acknowledge her as his wife, let alone as his lover. Then she found this picture and she foolishly doubted about the bond she shared with her mom. She felt lost and thought she would drown in despair. And yet, all it took was a sentence from her father asserting clumsily his love for her and her mom… She couldn’t help but snort. All of this happened because her mom never had a proper heat and her father didn’t know to properly express himself. Adults were truly bothersome.

**Author's Note:**

> If you paid attention, you can already guess what the next story will be about and what couple will go through my evil writing. Of course I'm planning on writing more about SasuSaku ~ Boruto is a never ending source of inspiration!


End file.
